


The Perfection of Lovers Only Devotion

by FallenAngel10086



Series: House Full of Random [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Referenced Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to a certain ice-cream shop causes Pollux, Kayla and Connor to form an unlikely friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfection of Lovers Only Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I am not lying when I say that this actually happened with my sister and a friend of ours… and, I just don’t even know why I wrote this.

Kayla glanced nervously at the boy who stood next to her. Not because she didn’t trust him, but because she knew he was still sensitive over his twin’s death. Plus, the boy on her other side wasn’t employing the tact she knew he possessed.

Pollux gave her small smile when he saw her staring at him. He waited for Connor to become distracted with trying to pick random stranger’s pockets. Leaning over he whispered in her ear:

“I’m not going to fall apart at the barest mention of him… but your concern is very touching.”

The daughter of the sun god blushed and ducked her head, “Sorry, I just know how it is to lose a sibling your close with…”

Pollux nodded in understanding, “I’m sorry about Lee…”

Kayla shrugged, “I know, and I know that you feel bad about not saying anything sooner, but I understand why you didn’t… I am sorry about Castor as well.”

He nodded silently. A few seconds later when Connor popped up behind them unexpectedly they checked their pockets to make sure they still had all of their belongings.

“Please, you guys, I don’t steal from you!” he said in exasperation.

“I wonder why that is…” Kayla muttered sarcastically.

Pollux laughed half-heartedly, “Apparently he remembers the _last_ time he stole from us.”

Connor flinched, “I don’t want that to happen again…”

Kayla smirked, “I wouldn’t either… Oh! Look, a Cold Stone Creamery!”

The two boys turned to look at where she was pointing. Connor grinned evilly and Pollux got a rare look of excitement on his face.

“Everyone would be _so_ jealous!” Connor’s smile got wider at the thought of that.

“They would fucking deserve it!” Kayla grumbled, “They’re the ones who ran off on a creepy double-date.”

Pollux nodded, “That they would… I still can’t believe that they used us like that.”

“I can,” Connor snorted, “But then again, one of them is my brother… Are we gonna do this or what?”

The three of them traded looks, “I’ll buy,” Pollux offered.

Kayla grinned, “Ice-cream!”

There was an awkward pause as the three stared in disbelief at the store, and then they rushed towards the door as if someone was going to suddenly yank them away saying:

“No, you aren’t allowed to have sugar so close to bedtime.”

Possibly something even more crushing that that; the other four showing up, and then they have to share the glory of ice-cream with those traitors.

 

*~O~*

 

“This could take awhile…” Kayla muttered once they were inside the store. The store was crowded, every table was occupied, and the line reached the door.

“That may be, but we’re here, and the others aren’t,” Pollux pointed out with a sly grin.

“Well said my friend,” Connor slung an arm around both of their shoulders, “ _Very_ well said.”

“So what are you getting?” Pollux asked trying to distract Connor from stealing someone’s wallet.

Connor went silent and still as he attempted to read the ‘menu’ behind the counter. Kayla and Pollux relaxed when they saw he was fully distracted by trying to read, and attempted to read the board too.

“Chocolate Devotion…” Connor muttered, “That sounds amazing.”

Kayla snickered, “You and your addiction to chocolate.”

He mock glared at her, “Oh yeah? Then what are you getting?”

She shrugged, “Peanut Butter Cup Perfection… but at least I don’t deny my addiction to peanut butter.”

Pollux shook his head and dragged Kayla around so that he was between the two of them, “No fighting… or we’ll leave without anything.” He smirked when they both shut up and let him focus, “Thank you.”

“Hey…" Connor trailed off, but when Pollux didn’t glare he carried on, “What are you getting?”

“Coffee Lovers Only.”

Kayla and Connor traded looks before laughing hysterically.

“ _What_?” Pollux asked.

“We all are victims of our addictions today,” Connor muttered with a grin.

“Aren’t we?” Kayla asked sarcastically. She and Connor dissolved into laughter again.

Pollux rolled his eyes; he tried to act as if he didn’t know them, but he eventually gave in and laughed along with them. “So it’s Perfection, Devotion and Lover’s Only?” he asked after he regained his breath.

“Yep,” Connor muttered.

“That would make an awesome title for something!” Kayla said suddenly, “I have no idea what for, but it would be amazing.”

The two boys thought for a few moments before agreeing with her. The three continued to talk it over until they were able to order, get their ice cream and then leave.

 

*~O~*

 

Ten minutes later they were back at the meeting spot everyone had agreed upon earlier. Pollux had already finished his ice cream and had disposed of the evidence. Kayla and Connor were scraping the bottom of their cups trying to get as much as they could out of them.

“Give it up you guys,” Pollux muttered to them, “They’re coming this way now.”

“ _Shit_.”

The son of Dionysus grinned at their ability to say things in unison without even meaning to. “So, how did the date go?” he asked loudly.

Travis, Katie, Silena and Beckendorf smiled at the three of them, “It was great.”

Connor, Pollux and Kayla twitched when they said that in unison.

“Not gonna lie,” Kayla whispered in Pollux’s ear, “That’s a little creepy…”

“Little bit,” he agreed, “Little bit…”

“You guys ready to head back?” Silena asked them.

The three traded grins, “Of course…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don’t even know anymore… Anyway, if you have a request let me know, or even just a prompt to give me, I’ll do my best to deliver.


End file.
